


Knights of Chaos

by OrangeDeminsionJumper



Series: Assassin of Chaos [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot Of Demons And Their Background, Alternate Alternate, Alternate Universe(If You Couldn't Tell), Angels, Aternate Prophecies, Christianity, Demons, F/F, F/M, Get Ready For A Literal Shit-Ton of Backstory Sharing, Graphic Torture, M/M, Not Your Average Chaos Story, So. Many. OC's!, The Whole 'God' Thing, Torture, Violence, Why Do I Bother Half Of You Wont Read This, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeDeminsionJumper/pseuds/OrangeDeminsionJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos knew this day would come. A day when the Earth would need saving. So, he gathered the greatest of all mortals and brought them together to form the Knights of Chaos. They have been protecting Earth for many years, but now they are needed to stop another Pantheon from destroying the Greeks. And with them, comes the mysterious Assassin of Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my second Chaos story. Two, that's TWO, Chaos stories in the span of three days. But, I have been working on this project for about seven months, and now is the time to release it! I do not own any of Rick Riordans beautiful creations, but I do own the OC's. Demon backgrounds came from a wonderful place called Google. Thank you, and have a merry day.

Prologue

1496

In the new world, a young man was playing with a snake.

The boy, with mousy brown hair and emerald green eyes, didn't know he was playing with a dangerous animal, but he saw the thing and was attracted to it. Besides, he thought, it got him away from his abusive father.

"Theodore!" Speak of the Devil. A big man with grey hair and green eyes like Theodore's walked into the forest he was playing in. "Go my friend. I will see you soon." The boy who couldn't be older than ten said.

The snake seemed to nod, though it looked hesitant, before slipping away. Theodore's father found him, and yanked him off the ground.

Hard.

"What have I told you about coming outside without permission?" He asked angrily. "Not to." Theodore said, somewhat, sarcastically.

His father grew red with rage and pulled his fist back, but the blow never came. Theodore found himself inside of a small, completely black room. "Hello, Theodore." A voice said, coming from no where, but emitting from everywhere.

Theodore looked around shakily. "Who is that? Where are you?" He asked. A low chuckle came from the masculine voice.

"I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, and I cannot form a physical body without collapsing everything within a five mile radius of me." The voice replied.

Theodore slowly sat on the ground as he calmed down. "Why am I here?" He asked. "You are here because I want you to be part of my elite squadron of soldiers, known as the Knights of Chaos. You will be given a distinct domain to rule over, as well as immortality. Are you interested?" Chaos asked.

Theodore thought it over for a while. "Would I...have to see my father again?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. Never again." Chaos said. Theodore smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1608

A girl, about the age of thirteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes walked through the newly-built Jamestown.

She enjoyed it there; combining the classic architecture of England with a new twist was fascinating to her. She smiled at the birds that hovered near her, something, she noticed, that happened a lot.

"Good morning birds." She said cheerily.

The birds tweeted back and sung their morning songs. "Marisa? Where are you?" A woman called.

Marisa turned and saw her mother, a woman with curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. "I'm here mother." She called to the woman, who smiled softly at her daughter. Her mother began walking over, but stopped at a sudden sound.

It was the hoots and howls of the Indians. "Marisa? Marisa, look at me." Her mother said, grabbing Marisa's shoulders.

"Go to the cottage and stay inside. Do not come out and do not open the door for anyone but me, okay?" She said.

Marisa nodded and ran. She turned and saw her mother had tears in her diamond eyes. Marisa didn't make it to the house. She found herself in a black room with no doors or windows.

"Marisa." A deep voice said. Marisa looked around, but could not locate the voice. "Hello? Who is there?" She asked politely, despite the ever growing fear in the pit of her stomach.

A man stepped, seemingly, out of nowhere and in front of her. He looked to be eighteen, with longish brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a brown shirt made out of a strange material Marisa had never seen before, and had black pants made of the same material.

"Hello Marisa. My name is Theodore, but you can call me Theo." He said.

Marisa nodded and held out her hand. "Hello, Theo." She said shyly. He smiled and Marisa blushed. "I can see why Chaos picked you. Come along, we have much to discuss." He said, grabbing her hand.

She blushed and grinned widely, following the strange boy that would become a fast friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1810

London was, by far, Samantha's favorite place.

She walked through her fathers garden outside of her fathers mansion with a smile. She had vibrant amethyst eyes and fiery red hair, like a flame. She wore an elegant dress, that was made of fine silk, and a pearl necklace.

She stroked the flowers as she walked by them, the shining off of her tan skin like bronze. She couldn't see them, but she felt the small insects crawling across the plant life.

"Ms. McAllister?" A feminine voice asked. Samantha sighed deeply and turned to one of her many servants. "Yes?" She asked, obviously displeased with being interrupted.

The plump maid looked nervous. "A letter came. It's from the British Army." She said, holding a yellow envelope. Samantha snatched it from her and ripped it open, but immediately regretted so.

She looked up with tears in her eyes, and the maid rushed forward to hug her. "D-Daddy's g-g-gone!" Samantha sobbed, clutching to her "servant".

She stumbled forward when she felt the servant disappear, but what was more confusing was the dark room she found herself in.

"Where am I? Pauline? Pauline, are you there?" Samantha shouted for her servant, when a voice, soft and sweet, answered.

"I do not know a Pauline, but I can help you." It said. A girl stepped from the shadows, and Samantha was taken aback.

She had honey blonde hair and diamond eyes, with a light blue cloak over her shoulder. "Hello Samantha, my name is Marisa, and you are inside a special place for special people, like yourself." She said.

Samantha nodded, not questioning the girl on how she knew her name. Marisa motioned for her to follow as she walked into the shadows, and a drastically different future for young Samantha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1962

In the country of Rwanda in Africa, a civil war was brewing between two factions.

A young boy, by the name of Ezekiel, was wandering through the Safari. He had dark skin and curly black hair, along with shining red eyes, like small rubies.

He had a hunting knife and a short spear, and was staring hungrily at the antelope a few feet in front of him. He took a careful step forward, reeled back his spear hand, and sent it hurdling towards the animal. It impaled the animal through the heart, causing it to fall.

Ezekiel smiled with a feral look in his eyes and whistles shortly. Suddenly, lions came forth and began eating the dead carcass.

"Good hunting, boys. Managed to cleanly kill thirteen antelopes today." He said. He heard nothing in return, but instead found himself in a black room.

"What the hell?" He asked. "No, not hell." A deep voice full of ancient power said.

Ezekiel couldn't be sure, but he thought the voice came from everywhere. "Then where?" He asked. The voice laughed, deeply and full of life. "All in due time, but now, you meet your brother and sisters." It said.

And by it, I mean Chaos, the creator, who was feeling joyful.

The group had been assembled. Finally.


	2. Introductions Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read right. I am inserting ALL finished chapters today. That is all I will have to say for now, except that all appearances of the Demons from here on out are MINE, including Lucifers. Than you, and have a merry day.

Chapter 1  
Introductions Are in Order

2010

New York, New York

Mount Olympus

Throne Room

The Olympians were giving out rewards for the battle against the Titans and Kronos.

The Hero of Olympus, Luke Castellan, had been offered immortality, but politely refused, and in part chose to have a wish. The party that followed was coming to an end, and all the Olympians favorite children were in the Throne Room, sitting in front of their parents thrones.

They were ready to leave, but had a matter to settle. "Alright Poseidon, why are we here?" Zeus asked. "I did not call for a meeting brother, I thought you did." Poseidon said, confused. "I called this meeting." A deep voice said. It came from everywhere, it seemed, and derived from nowhere.

"Lord Chaos, to what do we owe the pleasure." Zeus said, getting in a reluctant bow. A sigh was heard as the other bowed. "Yes yes, Chaos the Creator is here, but that is not important right now. You are about to enter a war, completely unprepared." He said.

The demigods whispered to each as the gods mumbled. "We all know what followed the Titan War, and it's going to happen again." Chaos said, making the gods argue. "It cannot be! We destroyed the Giants, and Gaea has been asleep for centuries!" Zeus thundered.

"You are not just going up against the Greek monsters. Another Pantheon has joined to take control of the Universe." Chaos said, shocking the crowd to silence.

"Who?" Athena asked. "The Chalcedonians." He answered.

The Gods of Olympus froze. "They haven't been in power since we defeated them a thousand years ago." Ares mumbled. "It's a good thing I have something to help you." Chaos said proudly.

The room dimmed and an old projector popped out of nowhere. It turned on and showed an image of an eighteen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Theodore Grey, the leader of the Knights of Chaos, a four person group of guardians that protect the Universe. Code named Emerald, his kingdom is of the Jungle and he rules over the reptiles and amphibians." He said. The gods nodded in approval and watched the next slide.

This one was a girl, about seventeen, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Marisa Harold, code named Diamond. She is the ruler of birds and her kingdom is the Plains. She is the second in command." Chaos said. Artemis smiled at the thought of a woman in the most elite group of teenagers.

The slides went on.

"This is Samantha McAllister, code named Amethyst. She is the third in command and rules over the cities and swamps. She rules over the insects and arachnids." Chaos said, making the gods raise an eyebrow. The girl was, probably, the eldest in the group, at the age of twenty, and had fiery red hair and purple eyes.

The slide went in to the last person. "This is Ezekiel Glass, code named Ruby." Chaos said. The boy was fourteen and had red eyes and curly black hair. "Ezekiel's kingdom is over the deserts and sahara. He rules over the wild cats and mammals." Chaos said. The Olympians looked ready to speak, but Chaos went on.

"And lastly, we have-" "No offense, Lord Chaos, but I thought you said your Knights of Chaos had only four members." Athena said.

Chaos chuckled, which sounded weird coming from everywhere. "This person is not a member, they are my assassin." He said. "How barbaric." Artemis said. The slide went on, and the Olympians jaw dropped.

The assassin was a woman.

She had silvery white hair that seemed to glow, and poisonous green eyes. Well, eye. One eye was covered by a jet black eye patch. "This is Persephone Jackson, code named Obsidian. Assassin and Champion of me, Chaos. She is queen of the woods and forests, and rules over wolves and other hunting animals." Chaos said, pride evident in his voice.

The Olympians were silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

San Fransisco, California

Battery Tunnel

In California, in a tunnel underneath a hill, two guards in golden armor stood at a door. One, a girl with blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes, was flirting with the other, a man with black, crop cut hair and red eyes. He was smirking at her, until he saw movement ahead.

A figure walked out, startling the guards. It wore a black cloak that covered its whole body, ending at it's feet; which were pale white. A hood shrouded its face in a veil of darkness, and smoke filled it's inside. "Halt!" The Son of Mars shouted. The being rushed forward, faster than the naked eye could follow, and pieced both guards chest with his hands.

It stayed silent as it moved through the door and into Camp Jupiter.


	3. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't hear, I am submitting all these today. OC's are mine, so is the picturization of ALL OC's. Thank you, and have a merry day.

Chapter 2  
Let's Talk

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Half-Blood Hill

The twelve Olympians, Hades, and Hestia, along with the cabin leaders of each cabin, stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

According to Chaos, the five people who were supposed to arrive would come in about ten minutes. "Somethings wrong." Hades muttered to Zeus. There was a rustling in the bushes in front of them.

The Big Three pulled out their weapons and pointed it towards the bushes. A twig snapped, and all Hell broke loose. Ten's of monsters came pouring out of the bushes, the gods helping as much as they can.

The monsters were different than what the Greeks knew of. These creatures had volcanic skin and giant black wings made of cracked obsidian. Their eyes were pools of lava and each had two horns on their heads.

It took several stabs to take one down, giving the demigods a run for their money. The gods thought they would die, until a loud whistle was heard. They looked to the right where a man stood. He had dark green, emerald armor on, taking on a traditional medieval knight look. His helmet was square and had two small slits for eye holes. Glowing green eyes shine through, glaring at the enemy.

He brought out two, emerald cutlasses, and got into a fighting stance. "It's time for the real fight to begin." Theodore Grey said, and jumped into the mass of beings.

He was a hurricane of death, not leaving an enemy in his path alive. Half way through, his curved swords caught on fire with Greek Fire. The green flames licked his blades as he destroyed even more monsters. Soon, the sheer size of the army of monsters took its toll and he was backed into a corner. He looked to be a goner, when a blue whip burst through the group and destroyed twenty monsters.

A girl walked in and smiled at Theodore. "Theo, couldn't wait for the rest, huh?" Marisa Harold asked. Theodore laughed and stood up straight.

"Nice to see you too, gorgeous." He replied, making her blush. She wore blue leather armor and no helmet, letting her blonde hair fall to just bellow her shoulders. Her diamond eyes were calm and cool, like a cloudless sky, and her baby blue whip crackled with energy. She swung it in the air and hit one of the beasts, sending a shock of pure blue lightning through about ten more.

They continued the fight, slowly pushing the enemy away. Like Theo, Marisa was an arc of destruction, her blue whip destroying enemies almost as fast as Theodore. Then, a problem arrived, though, what army doesn't have archers.

About five hundred arrows were shot at the two Knights of Chaos, and they braced themselves for impact. "Incantation, Time Freeze!" A feminine voice shouted above the sounds of battle.

All arrows froze as a girl slowly walked next to the Knights. She had a pair of purple leather pants and a purple poet blouse. She had beautiful red hair that fell to her waist in curls and dazzling amethyst eyes that held power. She had a small bag on a belt wrapped around her waist and was holding a twelve inch wooden wand with a amethyst crystal at the base.

"You guys are lucky I got here when I did, otherwise you would be human pin cushions." Samantha McAllister said with a smug smirk. The other Knights rolled their eyes as Samantha flicked her wand, making the arrows fly towards the archers. The battle begun again, and with Samantha using her magic, the enemy slowly fell.

That is, until the giant came.

A giant roar burst from the beast; a ten foot lava monster with two sets of wings and four horns, holding a club the size of a person. It smashed through the remaining monster army to get to the biggest threat: the three Knights of Chaos.

A flash of red brought the Olympians attention to the group of Knights, only to see a newcomer. He had on maroon cargo pants and a slightly brighter red muscle shirt, the red contrasting against his dark skin. His curly black hair fell to his ears and his piercing red eyes looked at the giant.

"So, me and Theo take the left flank, Marisa takes the right, and Samantha uses long range?" Ezekiel Glass asked. "Spot on, as usual Zeke." Theodore answered, and with that, they attacked. Their plan was flawless, Ezekiel and Theodore bought the monsters attention while Marisa softly moved to the right. Ezekiel took out a pair of crimson hunting knives, each as long as his forearm. Ezekiel jumped and slashed at the Giants chest, leaving a horizontal cut.

The creature bellowed in pain and swung his monstrous club, making Theodore lean back to not get hit. He brought his cutlasses down, only to have them blocked by the club and pushed back. A blue whip wrapped around the monsters throat and pulled him to the ground, where Samantha used magic to shoot a jet of water at its face. The giant slowly melted into nothingness, leaving the Knights standing in an empty clearing with the Olympians.

"Hello, Olympians. Chaos must've told you who we were, so no introductions are in order." Theodore said, pulling off his helmet and letting his brown hair free.

"We need to talk about arrangements for the war, and a training schedule needs to be formed." He added. "Yes, indeed." A feminine voice said casually. They looked to see a female form leaning against a tree, hidden in the shadows.

She walked out, and the male's, and some female's, jaws dropped. Her silvery white hair fell to her waist, shining in the light as it swayed. Her one eyes swirled and flowed with unimaginable power, and her eyepatch was a shade darker than the darkest pits of Tartarus.

She wore black combat boots and black jeans tucked in, with green metal shin guards. She had a belt full of throwing knives and a strange object.

It was the grip and guard of a sword, both parts an eerily bright gold.

She had a dark green t-shirt on and a black leather jacket, a PSG1 sniper rifle strapped on her back. In a holster at her side was a black XD-9 with green edging, several clips of ammo strapped the belt. Her skin was a creamy white, without a blemish or scar, except for the line across her eye.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just, do what you want." Persephone Jackson said. The Knights of Chaos glared at her, none more than Samantha. "Persephone!" She growled out, hand twitching to her wand.

Persephone smirked and winked. "Hey beautiful. I see you took up leather pants? Gotta say, you look good in them." She said, eyeing the other girl. Samantha blushed and stormed off with a huff. "And just where were you when those...things, attacked?" Theodore asked.

"Taking care of the seven hundred strong reinforcement army. They had two Master Demons, too. Nasty things." She replied with a glare. "I don't need your prejudice towards me, Knights of Chaos. You leave me alone, and I will leave you alone. Got it?" Persephone said. "Good." She continued, before they could reply.

The Olympians looked between the super powered beings with a little worry. If they couldn't get along, the world was doomed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

San Fransisco, California

Camp Jupiter

Principia

"And, why, exactly, would we team up with the forces of Hell?" A girl asked.

She had brown hair in a braid and purple robes, signifying her as praetor. A man in a black cloak with a hood full of smoke pulled down the hood, revealing the pale face of a bearded man.

He smirked. "Because I can give you the treasure you have been searching for, for over fifty years." He said. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano's eyes widened, but she shook her head.

"I-I can't do that. Your kind are evil." She said defiantly. The man smirked. "But, you could kill your greatest enemy for good." He said.

"The Greeks." Reyna froze and stared the man in his pure black eyes.

She smiled cruelly. "You've got yourself a deal...?" She trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Barbados, Duke of Hell." He said with a cold, unmoving voice.


	4. How To Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this is getting exhausting. That's it. Thank you, and have a merry day.

Chapter 3  
How To Deal

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Big House

Around the Ping-Pong Table, all cabin councilors and their parents sat, waiting for a single person to arrive.

"She is always late." Marisa mumbled from her spot next to Theodore. The Knights of Chaos nodded in their seats at the head of the table. The door opened and Persephone walked in with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late, just had to stop and say hi to some really...nice Aphrodite girls on the way." She said, a glint in her eyes that suggested exactly how she had said hi. Athena scoffed in disgust, causing Persephone to look at her. "Do you have a problem, Pallas Athena?" She asked. "Yes I do. You seem to lack seriousness in this mission." Athena stated.

Persephone flicked her wrist and a chair appeared out of nowhere. She sat down with a cold stare. "Well, someone has to keep things lively." She replied with a serious tone. "Now, to get onto this War Meeting." Theodore said.

"Camp Half-Blood will be HQ for this war; the Olympians will stay here from seven AM to ten PM for training and planning." He said. "We're going to need more information on the enemy, if we are to train the demigods." Artemis said.

"The enemy we are facing are called Demons, humans that were twisted and tortured in Hell. They are made of rock and fire, so water works great. Your weapons should work, but if you really want to kill them fast, come to me." Persephone said, shocking the room into silence, but she wasn't done.

"The bigger one are called Master Demons, made from the most corrupt souls of evil humans. They are a little harder to kill, they have to take water directly to the face. Holy Water stops them from doing any real damage, but the Demons are not the biggest problem. I overheard them conversing, and it seems that they are not the only things out at the moment. It seems that...Lucifer...has let out his Nine Princes of Hell." Persephone looked like it pained her to say the Ruler of Hell's name. "Who?" Zeus asked.

"The nine most deadly people on and under the planet. Baal was the first King of Hell, and has three heads: a frog, a man, and a cat. He commands 66 armies of demons and teaches the art of invisibility. Agreas is known as the Torturer of Hell, using his teachings on souls. He holds 33 armies under him and has a pet crocodile the size of Times Square. Vassago is THE Prince of Hell, using his master persuasion to lead 26 armies of magicians and warlocks. It is foretold that he has seen the future, but that is merely myth." She said, moving on.

"Then there's Samigina, Teacher of Hell, who gives his 30 armies human forms to go out into the world in disguise. He's usually in the form of a small horse or donkey, so watch for that. Marbas is next, and one of the worst. He is the President of Hell, governing 36 armies of demons, and has a unique ability to cause and heal any disease. He is most often seen as a giant lion, but can change shapes. Next is Valefar, the Tempter of Souls. He comes out a lot more than usual, tempting humans to steal and murder. He is usual around his 10 armies of thieves, going through earth and stealing souls before their time. The next prince is one of my least favorites." Persephone said with disdain.

"His name is Amon, Marquis of Hell. He commands 40 armies and is Lucifers right hand man. He uses his form of a wolf with a serpents tail in battle, but other wise is a human with canine teeth. He sees the past and the future and causes disputes and wars everywhere, between friends and foes. Barbados is the Duke of Hell, and has an uncanny way of knowing exactly what you want. He commands 30 armies and has four kings at his side. The last King of Hell turned Prince of Hell is Paimon, Lucifers most obedient follower. He is the General of Lucifers army, controlling 200 armies of demons. He teaches all arts of philosophy and how to get inside the enemies head. Believe me when I tell you, you hear him before you see him. A quarter of his armies are trumpeters and symbol players, playing his entrance as he rides in on a camel with a golden crown, arrogant fool." She finished, sitting down.

The rest of the room was silent. "Wow. That is...more than expected." Theodore mumbled. "Oh don't worry, we just took out at least five armies worth of demons. From whom, I'm not sure." Persephone said cheerily.

"How do you know so much about the demons?" Athena asked, putting down her notepad. "That doesn't matter." Persephone said quickly. They decided not to press. "Well, we have a long day tomorrow, might as well get some sleep." Zeus said. The gods flashed out and the demigods left the five superpowers alone.

"How DO you know this?" Marisa asked. Persephone glared at the blonde. "It. Doesn't. Matter." She said, power emitting from her voice. She walked out, leaving the Knights of Chaos to themselves. "She knows something, and we need to know how and what." Ezekiel said. "Tomorrow, we each will try and get her to spill, but we do have to get some form of sleep." Theodore said. The four nodded and went to their rooms within the blue house. Samantha lay in her bed and thought of the assassin.

She did not like the girl, not even slightly, but she seemed to be in physical pain when she mentioned the Devil. Samantha fell asleep thinking about the silver haired girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle, Washington

Amazon Store

"What are you doing here, male?" The Queen of the Amazons, Hyla, said.

The male smiled at her, creepily, but something seemed off about the smile. "I'm just here to deliver two interesting creatures." He said cooly. He had jet black hair and tan skin, wearing a wolf hide for robes.

"And what are these creatures?" Hyla asked. "One is a horse that can breathe fire and the other is a giant lion." He said. Hyla nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "Queen Hyla, if you do not want them, I will take them." One of her guards said, a glint of greed in her eyes.

"No, I will take them!" Another girl said. "Enough, I will have them." Hyla yelled, glaring at both girls. The man smiled, revealing canine like teeth, and turned around, leaving two crates. "Thanks for your business, Amon." The Queen said, taking the crates labeled Marbas and Samagina.


	5. Talk With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually has something I need to warn! YAAAY!! There may be a tiny part in this where you read some, uh, well, it's kinda like, erm. Nods at lesbian sex. #cunnilingus. Thank you, and have a merry day.

Chapter 4  
Talk With Me

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Pavilion

It was morning, and the Knights of Chaos had worked out a schedule for who was going to get Persephone to talk.

It would go Theodore, Ezekiel, Marisa, then Samantha, consecutively until she cracked. Theodore walked up to the assassin with a frown. She was sitting with a group of Aphrodite girls who were drooling over her looks.

"Hello, Persephone." Theodore interrupted her flirting. Persephone glared at the brunette. "Ah, Theodore. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Jesters of Chaos's leader?" She asked sarcastically.

The Aphrodite girls giggled, and Theodore grit his teeth. "I was just wondering, exactly how do you know so much-" He was cut off by Persephone giving him an extremely frightening death glare. Theodore actually stumbled back a little.

"I told you once, and I will not tell you a third time. It doesn't matter." She said, walking away. Theodore scowled at the ground, one thought in his head.

Damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

San Fransisco, California

Camp Jupiter

Tiber River

A lone figure floated across the water of the Tiber. He had a golden crown on his head and a prideful look.

"Good work Barbados. You have this camp in the palm of your hands." He said. The silhouette of said Prince of Hell shook with laughter. "These Romans are easier to trick than the old Christians." Barbados said with a smirk.

"How has our little wolf done with the Amazons, Paimon?" He asked. The demon king smiled widely. "Perfectly. Soon, the Greeks will be at our mercy." Paimon said.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled widely. "Our Lord calls." The King murmured, disappearing in a flash of fire.

Barbados shook his head and melted into shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Amphitheater

Ezekiel walked into the Amphitheater, where Persephone was making a Daughter of Demeter blush. "-with my tongue. So, my place or your's?" The assassin asked.

The demigod stuttered out something along the lines of her cabin at noon, before leaving with a giant smile. "Wow, you work fast." Ezekiel said with a small whistle. Persephone turned with a frown.

"Oh look, another one of Chaos's pets. Which one are you, the bad kitty?" She asked with a fake look of confusion. Ezekiel growled and pulled out his knives, pointing one at the Champion of Chaos.

"How about this. One on one, if you win you can do whatever you want to me, and if I win, you have to tell me how you knew about the Princes of Hell." He said. Persephone narrowed her eye.

"All right." She said. They stared at each other, until Ezekiel charged forward. Persephone pulled out her XD-9 and shot a single round into his knee. Ezekiel went down.

Hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle, Washington

Amazon Store

Piles of dead bodies littered the floors and halls of the Amazons establishment.

Blood flowed into the mouth of a giant lion, who changed form into a man with long blonde hair and sharpened teeth. Another man walked towards him with a smile. He had black hair combed over the right side of his head, like a horses mane.

"That was fun. I haven't eaten that much since the Holocaust." The blonde man said with a snicker.

"Oh Marbas, you know how much I like your little stories, but we have to get going before the Queen of Olympus gets here." The other demon said.

"Samagina, you are absolutely right. King Lucifer is calling us to him." The President of Hell said. They each flashed out in a burst of fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Cabins

Marisa was a little scared.

After her and Theodore finding Ezekiel tied to a pole with a note telling them not to bother her, Marisa was scared of Persephone. She was walking through the cabins, thinking of what to do, when she heard sounds from the Demeter Cabin.

She put her ear to the door and listened. "Oh gods, oh gods, Persephone! Keep going!" She heard a girls voice scream.

Marisa pulled away with her face on fire and walked away slowly, trying to not alert her presence. It seemed the Fates wouldn't have that, as she tripped over the last step and fell with an audible thud. The sounds of pleasure ceased from inside, replaced with shuffling and groaning.

The door opened, revealing Persephone in black skinny jeans and a dark green bra. "There something you need?" She asked with venom.

Marisa looked at the ground, the other cabins, anywhere but the assassins cold eye. "I was just wondering...how you, uh, knew-" She was cut off by the door slamming in her face.

Marisa would have gone back over, but decided against it when the sounds of pleasure resumed.

The blonde girl shuffled away awkwardly, wanting to get far away from the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hell

Throne Room of Satan

The Nine Princes of Hell were kneeling in front of a black throne made of fire frozen by poison water.

"Why have you called us, my lord?" Amon asked. A giant figure on the throne shifted, moving out of the light. It's skin was reptilian scales, like a snake, and had yellow-y white hair that fell to its shoulders, parted down the middle. It's eyes were slitted, like a snakes, and it was at least eight feet tall. It wore nothing but snake skin pants, showing off a muscular body, built like a brick house.

The thing, a him, smiled coldly at the Princes, showing of crooked teeth and bloody gums. "The Knights of Chaos are at the Greek Camp. We need to be rid of them, but now is not the time. I have heard that Persephone Jackson is also with them, so, I will take a short visit to see them." He said, voice deeper than that of Tartarus, and snake like tongue sliding across his teeth.

"But my lord, you are not at full power yet!" Samagina cried. The man shot a bolt of pure black lightning at the Horse Demon, turning him to powder.

"Anyone else have an opinion on the matter?" The snake man asked. "No." They answered. "No, what?" He asked.

"No, King Lucifer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Beach

Samantha had been dreading this.

She walked to the beach where Persephone was last seen. Samantha absolutely loathed the tactic she had in mind, but if she was the last resort, than she had to do it. Persephone was sitting at the coast, watching the waves pull in.

Samantha stood behind her and sighed. "Hello, Persephone." She said sweetly. Persephone turned around and smirked. "Why hello to you too, gorgeous." She said, standing up to greet her.

Samantha swallowed an insult and sauntered over, a smile playing across her lips. Persephone's smirk faltered as she look at Samantha's hips swaying. "S-So, what's going on, Sammy?" Persephone asked, eyes fluttering up to meet Samantha's.

Said Knight stopped right in front of the assassin with a sultry look. "I just wanted to say, I really want to use our time together wisely, if you know what I mean." Samantha said, pressing her breasts onto Persephone's.

The older girl shuddered and sweat broke on her face. "You-uh, you w-want to, uh, what?" Persephone stuttered out. Samantha smirked in her mind.

Got her.

Samantha pretended to trip and fell onto the Champion of Chaos, making them both in an intimate position. Samantha had her knees on each side of Persephone's waist, the assassins arms pinned down by Samantha's.

"Mmmm, I wonder how you taste." The ginger said lustfully. Persephone was a blushing mess of stuttering and shuddering. "Maybe, if you-" Samantha was cut off by a crack of lighting and screams coming from the Amphitheater.

The two women stood and raced towards the sounds of screaming demigods. Once there, they met up with the rest of the Knights of Chaos, who were staring at the center of the Amphitheater. Black lightning was raining down on an area, a figure standing inside.

The lightning faded, and there stood the Ruler of Hell, the Fallen Angel, the Father of Sin. "Lucifer." Persephone gasped. The Snake King smiled evilly at her.

"Hello, my little pet." He said cruelly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2011

San Fransisco, California

Camp Demon

Throne Room

Lucifer sat in his new throne, built about a year ago.

He smiled at the person kneeling below him. "Are you ready, pet?" He asked, snake tongue flicking out. The person looked, revealing a single poison green eye.

"I am, Lord Lucifer." Persephone said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!! Bet you didn't see that shit coming! Anyway, if you didn't catch that, this last part was a glimpse into a year into the future. That's right, 1 year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days, 525,600 minutes (I don't own Rent) until we get there.


	6. The Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I skipped a chapter almost? Thank you and have a merry day.

Chapter 5  
The Family Business

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Amphitheater

The Knights of Chaos looked between Persephone and Lucifer, confusion on each face. "I see you have found a nice, fresh start." The King of Hell said with a smirk.

Persephone scowled and spit at him, making Lucifers smirk grow into a smile. "Oh ho, taking after your REAL family, eh?" He said slyly. The assassin tensed, the eyes of the four Knights on her back.

"Persephone...what is he talking about? How do you know him?" Marisa asked.

Said girl flinched and looked at them with guilt, worry, and...was that fear? "Oh, do they not know?" Lucifer asked with faux confusion. "Maybe we should enlighten them, pet." He said maliciously.

"Don't you dare, you sick, son of a bi-" She was cut off by Lucifer holding up his hand, causing her to freeze and float three feet in the air. He snapped his fingers and the Champion of Chaos was wrapped in glowing red chains.

The Devil smiled as he unfroze Persephone, keeping her in the air. "-tch." She finished, but her eyes widened when she found herself in the air. "Now, how about we tell them who you REALLY are?" He asked, face alight with cruelty.

The Knights of Chaos tried to step forward, but found they were surrounded by hundreds of glowing red serpents. "As you know, Persephone here is the Champion of Chaos, with powers over the Universe itself." Satan began, but stopped at the Knights awed looks.

"Oh, so you didn't know?" He looked at Persephone and tsked. "So, she was an all powerful assassin since around...1200 BC. But, before then, she used to be with her family, her real father, and her brothers and sisters." He snarled, glaring at the silver haired girl.

"She was one of the most powerful and respected members of said family, and would have been heir to throne, but she decided to disobey her father and deliberately go against his words. So, she was banished, and walked around the desert of Israel until a...different family found her." Lucifers eyes were set ablaze when he spoke of the other family.

The Knights of Chaos were staring at Persephone with wide eyes and confused looks. Samantha was coming to understand how she knew so much about the Demons.

"This other family tried to take her away from her real family, changing a few things about her, but they couldn't fix everything, could they?" The Serpent King asked mockingly, taking hold of the assassins cheek forcefully.

"Soon after that, the other family let her go to Chaos, seeing as they did as much as they could. And now, she's here." He continued, bring the story to an end. Lucifer brought Persephone down and held her head with one hand and forced her to look at the Knights of Chaos.

"Show these...these fools, who you really are!" Lucifer said. He ripped Persephone's eyepatch off, revealing a completely black eye; black iris, pupil, everything. "You are the Daughter of Lucifer, Princess of Hell, Demon of Death! You are my spawn, and Chaos's little soldiers can never change that, no matter what." The Father of Sin, and Persephone, said in a harsh whisper that echoed through the Amphitheater.

Lucifer let the Princess of Hell fall to the ground, and turned to the Knights. "I have big plans to take over this world, and I will not let you petty excuses for warriors get in my way."

He looked at Theodore and Marisa. "You two will have a choice in the future, and you might not like the outcome, but I will be there at the end. Remember the Robin." Lucifer said, moving on to Ezekiel. "Now that my daughter has been revealed, you should as well, Heaven Spawn." He spat.

Then, he turned to Samantha. A deep scowl etched onto his face as he pointed a clawed finger at her face. "You are the deciding factor in this war. For now, you are protected from harm by Phenix, but let it be known that I will kill you myself when the time comes."

And with that, the Master of Deception, the Mighty Tempter was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1198 BC

Israel

A lone woman stumbled over the dunes in the desert.

She had jet black hair with streaks of red and two completely black eyes. She wore a dirty brown cloak to shield her from the sand in the winds and sheep's hide pants. She looked at the sun and frowned.

"Damn it." She mumbled, and continued moving.

Soon after she started moving, a shadow fell over her, and she looked up and fell to the ground. In the sky was a man, about six feet tall, with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes, but what was most notable, was the pair of golden feathered wings on his back and the wreath of flames floating just an inch above his head.

"Who are you, Hell Spawn?" He asked in a deep voice. The woman frowned and then scowled. "I am the Princess of Hell, you pompous little cloud dweller!" She yelled back.

The man floated down and walked over to her slowly. "What is a Princess of Hell doing in the desert?" He asked.

She scowled, but it fell into a frown. "I was...abandoned. My father banished me for...complicated reasons." She said. The man frowned and looked to the sky, before sighing and holding out a hand to her.

"Come on. I can give you a place to stay for a while." He said. She stood on her own, and looked at him with confused eyes. "Why would an Angel want anything to do with a Demon?" She asked.

The Angel smiled at the girl. "Because it is a kindness, and my Father asks for you to stay in his holy place for a time." He said, holding out his hand in a hand shake.

"Never caught your name." He explained. The Demon tentatively shook his hand. "Persephone Jackson, Cambion Daughter of Lucifer and Sally Jackson." She said. The Angel looked surprised, but nodded.

"Ezekiel, Archangel and Guardian of Heaven."


	7. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! Time for the shit-ton of backstory I warned you about! Well, this and the next chapter. Thank you, and have a merry day.

Chapter 6  
It's Complicated

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Amphitheater

Once the Knights of Chaos realized they could move, they rushed over to Persephone.

They stood around her as she shakily put her eyepatch on again, before standing up. She didn't meet any of their eyes, to scared of what they would say.

Seeing this, Samantha directed the conversation to something else. "Ezekiel, why did..." She looked at Persephone. "Lucifer, call you a Heaven Spawn?" She asked. Ezekiel rubbed his neck and looked down.

"It's complicated." He said quietly. "We have a while." Theodore said gruffly, mind still reeling from the whole endeavor. Marisa put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and they walked away, but Samantha was still looking at him pointedly.

"Alright." He sighed. "He called me a Heaven Spawn because I am a Nephillim, the spawn of an Angel and a human." He stated. Persephone looked up quickly, and all the thoughts she was having about the earlier conversation clicked.

"Who is your father?" The assassin asked, startling the two Knights. "The original Ezekiel. My mother, Rebeca Glass, said he died protecting me, saying he was our little guardian angel." He said sadly. Persephone chocked back a sob and looked down.

"Your father, he was the Angel that saved me, when I was banished." She said. Ezekiel looked genuinely surprised, as did Samantha, but they decided not to press. "It's getting late, and we have all had a long day. I say we should go to bed and talk more tomorrow." Samantha said.

They nodded and walked off, but the same topic was on all of their minds. If Lucifer could make them immobile without even trying, what was stopping him from killing them all?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Just Outside the Amphitheater

Theodore looked at Marisa expectantly.

"What do we need to talk about." He asked somewhat impatiently. "It's about what Lucifer said. He said we would make a choice, one we wouldn't like, and then told us to 'Remember the Robin'." Marisa said.

Theodore thought about and frowned. "Do you think he's talking about..." He trailed off, eyes growing wide. Marisa nodded and looked around, as if afraid someone was listening.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, but don't let this cloud your mind. We will do whatever it takes to keep Him alive." She said, Theodore nodding along.

They kissed briefly and broke apart. "I love you Theo." The blonde said. Theodore smiled and brushed her cheek lovingly. "I love you too Marisa." He said, leaving with a tight hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hell

Grand Forge

Lucifer walked through the room of metal and sparks. He reached his Master Forger and put a hand on his shoulder. "Egis, my old friend, is it ready?" The King of Hell asked. The man looked up.

He had only four strings of dirty white hair and grey skin. He wore nothing but a dirty loincloth, and was not in the best of shape. "It was, my lord, but...something came up." He said in a raspy voice. Lucifer scowled at the forger.

"What happened?" He said through clenched teeth. Egis looked anywhere but the Serpent Kings snake like eyes.

"It's complicated." Egis muttered. Lucifer picked the man up by the throat and slammed him into a wall. "Humor me." He growled. Egis gulped and fumbled with his fingers.

"Well, you see, uh, we had it, but then, uh." He stuttered. "Spit it out!" The Devil bellowed. "It was stolen." Egis said. Lucifer let him fall to the ground and glared at the wall.

"Let me guess, it was some kind of wolf with wings and a serpent tail?" He asked. Egis nodded, his voice failing him. Lucifer scowled and left after muttering a single name.

"Marchosias."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1197 BC

Hell

Palace of Lucifer

Persephone's Room

Persephone looked at the guest in her bed chambers. He had wild black hair and wolf like eyes, his skin a bronze like tan.

"Marchosias, what are doing here?" She asked. Said Demon smiled and bowed slightly. "Sorry my lady, but I was wondering if you could help me with something." He said. Persephone nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you were...happy here." He stated. Persephone froze and her hand instinctively went to the bruise on her cheek. Her father was not in a good mood today. "What is your point?" She asked.

"My point is, I can take us somewhere we won't be hurt, somewhere we can live in peace. Heaven." He finished. Persephone looked at him, a startled expression on her face.

The thought of being able to live without her father was indeed a life she wanted to live, but was it worth it to have to live with the Angel's? The Princess felt her cheek and winced. Yes, it definitely was. Persephone turned around with a small smile.

"So, how are we going to get there?" She asked. Marchosias smiled a slyly.

"It's complicated."


	8. A Little Family Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nauseating at this point. Thank you, and blah blah blah.

Chapter 7  
A Little Family Background

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Big House

The chosen five of Chaos sat around a table, none speaking.

"Well," Ezekiel started. "I guess we should begin." He finished. "I guess we should start with someone. Apparently I have a Phoenix watching me?" Samantha said.

"Not a Phoenix, Phenix, with an 'e', not an 'oe'." Persephone stated, not meeting Samantha's eyes. Ever since their close encounter on the beach, Persephone had no idea how to act around the Knight of Chaos.

"He's a demon, not as powerful as one of the Princes, but still pretty powerful. He is an easy person to trick, mostly all you have to do is say you'll let him back into heaven." The assassin said.

"So, what does that mean?" Theodore asked. "It means that she has a demon attached to her. I know a spell that can detach him, but it'll have to be later." She said.

"Alright, now onto other things. Lucifer said that you two needed to remember the robin. What's that about?" Theodore and Marisa shifted at her words. "We haven't been completely honest with you guys." Marisa admitted. "You see...Chaos sent us on a mission, and...something happened."

Theodore started the story.

xxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2001

New Jersey

Marisa and Theodore stood in front of a rundown factory.

It was dark through the grimy windows, nothing but shapeless silhouettes. The only thing that made this rundown factory different from others, was the symbol on the front wall, right above the door: a giant, crimson robin.

Theodore motioned for Marisa to follow as he snuck through a window and into the factory. The floor was dusty, obviously no one had been to that side of the, average sized, factory, but in the distance the two Knights of Chaos could see movement.

They crept closer, only stopping when the being that had moved lit a match, bringing it to a cigarette before putting it out. In that moment of time, they got a good look at him.

He was a large man, about 6'4", with brown hair in a buzz cut and sharp red eyes. He wore a brown duster and a red shirt with blue jeans. He seemed to be in his late thirties or early forties, but his eyes held a sort of wisdom that only an old man could acquire.

Theodore slipped away from his spot once darkness over took again, silently sliding up behind the man. He pulled out one of his cutlasses and raised it above his head, but the man turned on his with great speed.

A war axe appeared in his hand, with a white metal and red shaft. The man swung the weapon horizontally, almost cutting Theodore in half. Marisa sprinted out of her spot and used her whip to fling the man to the ground.

He coughed, blood flying out of his mouth and coloring his teeth red. Theodore drew his other cutlass and readied himself, but was thoroughly surprised when the man disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Silence filled the empty factory, and Marisa looked around. "No one else is here. We need to find the boy and leave." She said, referring to the job at hand.

They searched the factory until they found what they came for. In a small cage was a one year old child, a tuft of blonde hair and green eyes. Marisa picked the child up and held him close.

"We have to return to Chaos. She needs to know what happened here." Theodore said. Marisa nodded, eyes not leaving the sleeping child in her arms.

xxxxxxendxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxx

2010

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

Big House

"Since then, we treated little Henry as if he was our son." Theodore finished the tale.

"So, this kid, what's up with him? Why did Chaos want him found?" Ezekiel asked. "I was just thinking the same thing." Samantha said.

The Knights looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know. Chaos didn't tell." Marisa said. Persephone stood and inspected the two Knights of Chaos, eyes narrowed. "Their telling the truth." She said.

No one questioned how she knew this. Ever since they learned she had cosmic power, she didn't seem like the silly assassin that took nothing serious. She could probably kill them without so much as lifting a finger.

"That man, with the axe and red eyes, I think I know him." The assassin continued. "Who? I'll kill him!" Theodore shouted, startling the others.

Marisa put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he settled down. "Well." Persephone started. "He sounds like one of the Major Seven. If he is who I think who he is, I'm very surprised you escaped alive." She muttered.

"The who?" Ezekiel asked. "The seven most powerful demons in the Universe. To put it in perspective, Lucifer is one of them." She chocked out her birth fathers name. "They represent the Seven Deadly Sins; Lucifer is Pride, and I think you almost got into a fight with Wrath, or Sathanus. He's a nasty bugger, but he has something we are going to need to win this war." Persephone said.

"And, what's that?" Theodore asked, slightly miffed at the thought that he almost fought the embodiment of wrath.

"That axe you said he carried, you said it had a blade made of a white metal?" "Yeah?" Theodore gestured for her to go on.

Persephone pulled the golden sword grip and guard off her waist and put it on the table. "Do you know what that metal is?" She asked, holding her finger over a small, almost invisible button. "No. Should I?" The Knight asked.

Persephone shook her head. "No, you wouldn't unless you had fought a Demon. Or Angel." She added as an after thought, pushing the button.

A pure white blade shot out of the guard; smooth and clean, freshly polished. "It is called a Holy Blade. It is made when silver is melted and forged into a weapon, being cooled in holy water and anointed with holy oil, all in a church. By a priest." The Princess of Hell said.

She lifted her blade and smiled at it. "This blade is called Cataclysm, made by an Archangel. It used to be the sword Michael used, and would use, to fight Lucifer to save the world from the Apocalypse, hence the name Cataclysm." She said, hitting the button again. Instead of the blade going down, it caught on fire, as if dipped in gasoline.

The fire turned from a searing red to a cold, unearthly blue. The Knights felt great power emitting from the blade, none they had felt before. Persephone held the button down and the blade shot into the guard, blue fire extinguishing.

"Any way, we need to find this guy. If we get that axe, we could turn the tides on the forces of Hell." Theodore said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am looking to eat dinner today." Ezekiel said, standing up and leaving the room, followed by Marisa and Theodore.

Persephone stood, but stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Persephone." Samantha said, making the assassin freeze. She turned and blushes lightly.

"Yes Samantha?" She said almost regally. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." The ginger said, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out, leaving a blushing Princess of Hell.

Said girl touched her cheek and smiled, turning to walk out. But a soft chuckle made her stop. "For one of my children, you sure do act like an innocent little school girl."

The cold voice of Lucifer echoed in the small room, filling Persephone with fear. She turned and saw the Father of Sin sitting in a chair, two legs off the ground as he leaned back.

"Sit down, kid. We've got some things to talk about." Lucifer said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2010

New York, Manhattan

Lucy's Diner

Six men sat around a table.

Each man wore a black suit and vest, but they all had a different color tie; red, purple, orange, yellow, green, and blue.

The one with a blue tie had cold blue eyes that shifted across the others faces, as if expecting them to steal something. He had a name tag on that read 'Greed'.

The man in the green tie had a single green eye, the other covered by a patch. His hand clenched and un clenched periodically. His name tag read 'Envy'.

The man in the yellow tie was shoving food into his mouth and glaring at the other men with pale yellow eyes. His tag read 'Gluttony'.

The man in the orange tie was leaning against the back of his chair, his orange eyes foggy with tiredness. His name tag read 'Sloth'.

The man in the purple tie was extremely handsome and couldn't keep his violet eyes off of the waitresses. His name tag said 'Lust'.

The final man, in the red tie, was smirking at his comrades in a way that said, 'I could kill you without trying'. His tag said 'Wrath'.

"Abaddon! For Lucifers sake, stop shoving that food down your throat!" Envy screamed, slamming his fists on the table. Abaddon looked up with a glare and continued eating, slowly and quietly.

Envy, quite literally, had smoke coming from his ears, but stopped when Wrath put his hand on his shoulder. "Easy Beelzebub." Wrath said in a deep voice. "How can I, Sathanus? He won't share, and won't stop fucking eating!" The demon said furiously.

"Maybe we should all just calm down." Sloth said. "Easy for you to say Belphegor." Greed said, twirling a coin in his hand. "You don't have any other thought besides 'do nothing all day'. Seriously, I wonder why you are even in are little group." The blue tied demon said.

"Can we just get to the point of this meeting, Mammon. Me and Asmodeum have somewhere to go." Beelzebub said, eyeing Lust.

"Alright. We need to attack the camp soon." Sathanus said. "With the Knights of Chaos there, as well as Persephone, we have no chance." Beelzebub said. "Didn't two of those Knights take you out, Sathanus?" Mammon asked.

Wrath ignored the question. "We need to send in a distraction. Something that is powerful and can take things easily." Santhus said.

The demons stayed silent, until Abadon looked up with a smile. "I know a guy. Well, more like a...special satyr." He said with an evil chuckle.

"You don't mean..." Beelzebub gasped. "We'll have to use him in two months, when he's most powerful. That just leaves the question: which one?" He continued.

A flash of black lightning struck next to the table they sat at, and each demon stood and bowed as Lucifer stepped forward. "I know exactly who it will be." He said, adjusting his name tag that read 'Pride'.

"Samantha McAllister."


	9. Interrogation Is My Forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The last one today! Also, a Warning! YAAAAY!!! Here is the GRAPHIC Torture, or at least one if how I plan this to go goes. Thank you, and have a merry day.

Chapter 8  
Interrogation Is My Forte

Long Island, New York

Camp Half-Blood

The Shed

It was almost scary how well Persephone was with a knife.

Samantha had been watching the assassin torture the demon that had, previously, been attached to her. After a long spell that involved, the Blood of a Virgin, the Eye of a Three-Legged Toad, several minutes of Latin chanting, and a painfully hot rod of iron, the demon known as Phenix was removed from her body.

And now, Persephone was trying to get information on her fathers plans. "Now." Persephone said, pulling the wickedly shape blade out of the demons shoulder. Said demon wore a severely bright orange suit and tie, with slicked back white hair and furious tangerine eyes. "Let's try this again. What is Lucifers plan?" She continued.

Phenix spat in her face. Wrong choice.

Persephone cleaned the spit off with a rag, before quickly shoving it in his mouth. The demon screamed into the rag, only to have it come out muffled.

The Princess of Hell grabbed two long, metal nails and stabbed them into his legs; one in each. More muffled screams.

Than, she poured water over his body, boiling of course, as well as it being Holy Water. Steam rose from the demons skin, which seemed to be burning. Persephone grabbed jumper cables, which connected to a large car battery, and clamped them on the nails.

Two thousand volts of electricity pumped into the demon, making him shake and spasm uncontrollably. The electricity connected with the water, sending waves of voltage coursing across his skin. Persephone backed up and stood next to the Knight of Chaos.

"You see, Samantha, demons have a high tolerance to certain elements: fire, water, lava, and, oh, electricity." The assassin said, an evil look on her face. "Though they can stand it for much longer than an average mortal, it still hurts like a mother fucker." Persephone growled.

Samantha shuddered, a cold feeling jogging down her spine. Persephone decided she needed the demon to be able to form cognitive thoughts, so she unclamped the jumper cables.

Phenix looked extremely relieved, smoke coming from his skin as he heaved. Persephone smiled cruelly ah the sight, clashing the jumper cables that remained in her hands together. Sparks flew off the metal clamps, causing Phenix to flinch.

"Now, what is Lucifer planning?" She asked. Phenix eyed the jumper cables warily. "I don't know." He said.

Persephone moved to put the clamps back on the nails. "No no no! I'm telling the truth, I swear on the Styx!" He screamed. Thunder rumbled, and Phenix sighed in content as the assassin put her cables down.

"Ok, do you know anything?" She asked, her tone much sweeter than before. "I'm not very high in ranks, but I do know three things. One, Marchosias has stolen something from the King." Persephone paled, not going unnoticed by Samantha.

"Two, the King has plans for the two Knights, the ones that are together. Something about his greatest foe being vanquished." Phenix continued, leaving the duo in shocked silence.

"Third, and this one is very hush-hush. The Seven have something planned. Something big, and it's taking place in two months time. There planning on a mission; sending a special demon in to infiltrate." Persephone's face scrunched up in concentration.

Two months...that would be December. Special mission...infiltrate...special demon.

The answer was on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't find the answer.

"Alright, thank you for your cooperation." The assassin said, pulling a knife out of her pocket and slicing the demons throat. Samantha looked startled, to say the least.

"Why did you kill him?" She asked. "He's what the assassins like to call a 'squealer': someone who will do anything to get out of pain, like, say, telling Lucifer we have information on him." Persephone answered, eyes locking with Samantha's.

"You can't tell anyone about this, with exception of the other Knights. If the forces of Hell gained leverage on one of these pesky demigods, are whole operation would be for not." She explained at Samantha's confusion.

"Fine. But we need to discuss this." The Knight said, turning around. They headed out of the room, the previous words of her father bouncing around in Persephone's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxx

Two Hours Previous

"Sit down, kid. We got some things to talk about." Lucifer said.

Persephone weighed her options. She could run, but that wouldn't get her far. If she stayed, nothing her father would say could be good. She decided to stay, eyes narrowing at the King of Hell.

"So? What is it?" The Princess of Hell asked angrily. Lucifer smirked, summoning a glass of whiskey into his hand.

"I see you're close to that Knight." He said suggestively. Persephone blushed, a glare forming. "Why the hell would you care." She asked.

Lucifer chuckled. "I just want to be apart of my favorite daughters life. Is that so bad?" He asked.

"It is if your father is a sociopath." The assassin deadpanned. Lucifer sneered, sipping his glass. "Alright. Maybe I'm not here to talk about your little crush. Maybe I'm here to tell you that my door is always open." Persephone stared at her father, confusion in her eyes.

"Wait, you want me to come back to you? Why would I, after all the shit you pulled?!?" She nearly screamed.

Lucifer smirked, setting his glass down. "I just wanted you to know that, in a turn of events, I've become humble. If you wish to come home, I swear on my throne that I won't touch a hair on those Knights of Chaos' heads." He said casually.

Persephone narrowed her eyes, looking for a lie in his words. When she found none, she stood. "I won't go with you. Not now, not ever." She walked away, only stopping at her fathers words.

"Oh, we'll see. Someday soon, you will become very desperate, and on that day you will reclaim your place at my side." He said, before disappearing in a crack of black lightning, only leaving a glass half-full of whiskey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxflashbackxendxxxxxx

Present

"So...what do we need to prepare for?" Ezekiel asked.

They had called a meeting in the woods, where Samantha and Persephone discussed the information they had received. "An ancient demon is coming. I don't know who, but it's got to be a powerful one. We have two months to prepare, and two months to retrieve some demon killing metal." Persephone said.

Theodore and Marisa had yet to speak, still thinking about what Phenix had said about them.

"Alright. So, how do we get some Holy Blades?" Samantha asked the assassin. Persephone thought for a minute. "I have some weapons at my place, but only enough for two of you." She said.

"I don't need one. I use magic." Samantha said, creating a small ball of fire in her hand for emphasis. "So that leaves three people who need weapons. Great." Persephone sighed.

As they thought of ways to retrieve a third weapon, they were ignorant to what was taking place in another location.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another Location

Sathanus didn't understand why he agreed to this.

Although he is one of the more powerful of the Seven, he still didn't like the way this day was turning to. For one, he was freezing his ass off in this thirty below shit, and for two, he didn't even know if the recon would go well.

The demon stood in front of a large log cabin in the middle of nowhere, icy winds blowing his black trench coat. Deadly icicles hung from the edges of the roof, like that of a monsters maw. The front door was a black color, contrasting with the light brown house, with a capital 'K' in red at its center.

Sathanus walked up the small steps to the door, tentatively knocking on the door. At first, nothing happened. After a minute, though, the door opened with a creak. The demon walked inside, shutting the door on his way in.

"Hello?" He called out. No answer.

He walked deeper within the seemingly cozy cabin. He could hear the tell-tale signs of a crackling fire emitting from the door to his right, so he opened said door. He found himself in a small living room with a roaring fire at the front of the room.

The room was bare, except for a few unusual items. In one corner of the room was a pure black Christmas Tree with, instead of ornaments, their were dead rats, and instead of a star there was a human skull. On the mantle hung bloody and dirty socks with bugs crawling inside of them.

Wrapped presents were strewn across the room, each one contains a separate human body part, blood pooling underneath.

Sathanus looked disgusted, but contained his opinion as he stepped inside, eyes trained on the long back chair that seemed to be made of human skin.

A figure sat in front of the fire, an iron poker shuffling the logs. The demon of wrath walked over to the chair, standing off to the side, just out of arms reach. In the chair sat a satyr, one that was twisted and evil.

His hooves were covered blood, like they were made for stomping on heads, and his furry legs were covered by the crimson robes he was wearing. Where hands should be were twisted claws: black and stained with the red liquid. The robes themselves looked homemade, like a knock-off Santa's suit.

A red hood shadowed his face, only leaving his pale white eyes visible, while three foot long horns twisted above his head.

"Sathanus. I always enjoy a visit from you." The satyr said in deep, ancient voice. The demon shifted in his spot, forcing a smile. "Yes, well, I can tragically say that this isn't a personal visit." He said.

The satyr turned, the fire lighting his face. His face was that of a old man, pale and wrinkly, but had many scars and burns. He smiled a toothy grin, showing off his crooked and bloody teeth.

"Ah, your master sent you. And who am I collecting this time. It has been a while." He said, bringing out a snow globe.

Inside was a house, but Sathanus could see the miniature people banging on the windows to be released. "Yes, it has." He commented. "Her name is Samantha McAllister, one of Chaos's brats. It should be tough-" he was cut off. "A Knight of Chaos. I hope you're planning on a high amount of payment." The dark satyr said.

Sathanus removed a brown sack from his pocket, tossing it into the satyr's lap. "That's five hundred souls of children. You'll get five hundred more when the job is complete." The demon said.

The satyr smiled wryly, tucking the pouch away. "I suspect you want this job done on Christmas Eve?" He asked. He nodded. "Well then, Merry Christmas, Sathanus." The satyr said, laughing darkly as he turned back to the fire.

"Merry Christmas indeed, Krampus." The demon replied, leaving the house as fast as he could.

Once gone, the twisted satyr stood, almost ten feet tall, and pulled a seven foot chain whip out of his robe pocket. "Boys! We have some hunting to do!" He bellowed.

The sound of high pitched laughter echoed across the frozen tundra.


End file.
